Bear in the Big Blue House Videography
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment distributed the VHS releases and the first set of DVD releases, up to 2003. From 2004-2005, the VHS and DVD releases were released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Volumes 1-2 (September 15, 1998) Volume 1 (Home Sweet Home!) Home is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail, Today? Volume 2 (Fun with Friends!) Friends For Life The Big Little Visitor Volumes 3-4 (December 1, 1998) Volume 3 (Let's All Dance!) Dancin' the Day Away Listen Up! Volume 4 (Learn to Help! Need a Little Help Today Lost Thing Volumes 5-6 (March 2, 1999) Volume 5 (Colors and Shapes) A Wagon of a Different Color Shape of a Bear Volume 6 (Healthy and Happy) Picture of Health Magic in the Kitchen Volumes 7-8 (June 22, 1999) Volume 7 (Birthday Party) Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Volume 8 (Sleepy Time with Bear & Friends) The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Shapes, Sounds and Colors with Bear DVD (August 1, 2000) A Wagon of a Different Color Shape of a Bear Listen Up! VHS and DVD (July 6, 2004) Listen Up! Shape of a Bear A Wagon of a Different Color Party Time with Bear DVD (March 14, 2000) Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Dancin' the Day Away VHS and DVD (July 6, 2004) Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Dancin' the Day Away Sleepy Time With Bear & Friends DVD (June 23, 2000) The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Friends For Life VHS and DVD (July 6, 2004) The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Friends For Life Potty Time with Bear VHS (August 31, 1999) When You've Got to Go! DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) When You've Got to Go! If at First You Don't Succeed… Call It a Day A Bear for All Seasons VHS (July 8, 2003) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler All Weather Bear Heroes of Woodland Valley VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Visiting the Doctor with Bear VHS (July 18, 2000) The Big Blue Housecall That Healing Feeling DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Picture of Health That Healing Feeling The Big Blue Housecall Halloween and Thanksgiving VHS (August 29, 2000) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever A Berry Bear Christmas VHS and UK DVD (August 29, 2000 - 2005) A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Storytelling with Bear VHS (January 23, 2001) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Words, Words, Words What's the Story? Read My Book Early to Bed, Early to Rise VHS (January 23, 2001) Go to Sleep Morning Glory DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Go to Sleep Morning Glory A Winter's Nap Sharing with Friends VHS (June 5, 2001) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours Friends at Play Safe and Sound VHS (June 5, 2001) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not DVD (July 6, 2004) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Wish You Were Here Everybody's Special! VHS (May 7, 2002) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Practice Makes Perfect VHS (December 2, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini DVD (December 2, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini At the Old Bear Game Tidy Time with Bear VHS (May 7, 2002) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful DVD (May 7, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Dance Party! VHS (August 20, 2002) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! DVD (August 20, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Music to My Ears Dance Fever I For-Got Rhythm!? Sense-Sational! VHS (August 20, 2002) The Senseless Detectives Smellorama DVD (July 4, 2004 (Original Release) and June 7, 2005 (Reprint) Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama The Senseless Detectives VCDs In Hong Kong, a number of episodes are available on Video CD distributed by Deltamac. The packaging is styled in the shape of a house to resemble the Big Blue House and contains a simple jewel case with a pressed CD. The video is smaller than any regular TV aspect ratio at 352x262. Traditional Chinese subtitles are hard-coded onto the image, and aren't removable. The audio track consists of a Chinese dub in the right channel, with the original English in the left. Notes This special is including Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE!, which was released on VHS and DVD on April 1, 2003.